


Nct High

by JungEunwoo_99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungEunwoo_99/pseuds/JungEunwoo_99
Summary: Mark and Haechan have been close friends for years, but now one of them has been in developing feeling for the others. How will this unfold.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	Nct High

It was the middle of the halloween festival the school holds every year and Haechan was strolling around looking for Mark. Mark was one of his best friends, ever since mark moved to Korea from Canada 3 years ago. They live right next door to one another. At the beginning of high school, they formed a dance crew called DREAM with a couple other students(Jeno, Renjun). They have always loved to dance and tonight they were lucky enough to get to perform at the Halloween festival.

In the distance standing in front of the ring toss he spotted Mark with a few of their older classmates. "There you are, Mark Lee. C'mon we have to get ready. Renjun wants you." Mark turned towards Haechan with his signature smile and replied, " Haechan look I won you this stuffed panda." In his hands he had a mini stuffed panda the size of a squirrel. " For me really?" Johnny, one of our closest hyungs replied, " yeah he's been trying forever, he said it reminded him of you so he had to win it." " Awww, thanks Mark-a," Haechan blushed. " You guys better hurry up and get ready, its almost time for your performance," Doyoung hyung reminded. "De, hyung" they replied as they ran off to get ready.

Backstage, Jeno and renjun had just finished putting of their orange and black racing outfits on. Jeno turned to see Mark and Haechan scurrying over. "Finally Mark," Renjun bellowed. " Yes we're here there was something I had to do first," Mark said glancing at Haechan and the stuffy. "Sorry for worrying you, but I'd never miss a performance," Mark beamed. With their costumes finally on they began their pre dance stretches. They paired off Reno and Machan. Haechan noticed that Mark was fully making eye contact with him so he asked, " are u okay Mark, nervous?" "N-no just really want this go well." " And it will, we've rehearsed so much," Haechan reassured. " Plus you're an amazing dancer and you have so much confidence and stage presence when you're in front of a crowd, you'll do great," Haechan added. Mark blushed," You really think so, you always know the right thing to say." Just then the light began to flash signaling for them to head to the stage. Once taking their places, the audience erupted with applause and the music began.

The performance felt like it went by so quickly but they performed with such skill and precision. At the end the audience was chanting and clapping. In the distance Haechan could see Taeyong and a few other hyungs cheering them on. They all took a bow and exited the stage.

Once off the stage they formed a big group hug. "Good job you guys, you all did great, especially you Mark," their unofficial leader Renjun declared. "Go DREAM" Jeno shouted to which they all replied " Go DREAM."

Mark pulled Haechan aside and said, "now that the performance is over I have something I want to say to you." He took a pause before he continued, " we have been friends for years now, and i consider you my best friend but lately I have been having these feelings when I'm around you and I've tried ignoring them cause I didn't want anything to come between us. But I spoke to Johnny-hyung and he gave me the advice he wished he had received when he was courting his current boyfriend. And I really related to it, so here I go." " I, mark lee, like you Lee Haechan, you with your funny sense of humor and ability to lighten the mood wherever you go, you who can become serious when you need to be, give support to your frie-" Haechan interrupted" ok that's enough, I like you too Mark". " Really, I can't believe it, I was so certain you would let me down gently." "Why would you think that" "Well you're clearly out of my league and you can totally do better." "Now stop right there yes I am amazing but you're just as great. you are amazing listener and you're fun to be around and I know I can come to you abou tdd anything and I'm sure Jeno and Renjun would agree."

"Haechan," mark said as he lunged forward taking Haechan in this arms for a hug. " This feels right."


End file.
